


Rise

by Irishrose



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishrose/pseuds/Irishrose





	Rise

And she shall rise  
Like the sun in the east, she cannot be caged  
No curse of man, nor celestial will  
Could ever keep her from her course.

And she shall rise  
Like the ocean tide that bows only to the moon  
No creation of mortal ever made  
Can contain the ebb and flow of blessings from her bounty.

And she shall rise  
Like the warrior goddess Sekhmet, with fire in her veins  
No villain who stands before her  
Can help but tremble in the presence of her might.

And she shall rise  
Like the phoenix, who is from ashes reborn  
No trial of fire or flame or time  
Can do anything more than renew the magnificence inside her.

And she shall rise  
For she is all of these and more  
The warrior, the phoenix, the sun, the tide, the goddess  
The only constant in the universe unwavering - mother, maiden, crone.

And she shall rise


End file.
